


The Age of Trigon

by TheSecretVillain, typicaltimmeh (TheSecretVillain)



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Ending, Demonic Possession, Futanari, H-Logic, Multi, Netorare, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretVillain/pseuds/TheSecretVillain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretVillain/pseuds/typicaltimmeh
Summary: Inspired loosely by the events of the DCAU movie Justice League Dark: Apokolips War, Raven finds herself in the face of her biggest fear, as her father Trigon begins to break free, taking control as he intends to add Earth to his list of dominated planets. TW: Rape/Noncon, Bad Endings, Netorare, and so on.
Relationships: Komand'r & Trigon (DCU), Koriand'r/Raven (DCU), Koriand'r/Trigon (DCU), Raven/Donna Troy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue: Can I come in?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if I'll make a series of this; just the start based on an idea I've had.

How could this happen? I was so naive to think my wards- my defenses- were enough to suppress _him_ ? His immense power wouldn’t be held off forever, but I simply fooled myself by thinking mere _control_ over myself could lock him out. It was idiotic of me to believe all of that; if I hadn’t, perhaps I could’ve seen this inevitable end coming. Maybe I could’ve saved my friends the hand that fate- that _he_ \- dealt them. But, it’s too late… My friends, my comrades, I wish it hadn’t gone down like this. That I could’ve saved you like the heroine I _wanted_ to be. 

**In the distant past…**

I had awakened to a relatively normal day, begrudgingly rising from bed, already knowing the irritation I was bound to suffer through. I considered myself one of the more average people, compared to my other roommates; one was what you might call a comic-relief, another was overzealous about physical training, one was an illegal alien, and the last had most of his body replaced by very _creative_ prosthetics. There were the occasional visitors, or roommates who stayed with us on a temporary basis, but the main residents included me and the other four. Due to my _unique_ situation, I preferred to be alone during my free-time; still, my roommates tried to involve me whenever possible, which is something I somewhat appreciated. However, _sometimes_ their efforts came off a bit disrespectful, forcing their interests on me, instead of _allowing_ me the choice to take part. So, we didn’t have a perfect relationship, but I didn’t necessarily _hate_ them. Rather, you could say, at times, I merely _strongly_ disliked most of them. “ **Raven** , friend, are you awake yet?” I could hear a familiar voice having called after me from outside my bedroom door, using a nickname I used when becoming a _heroine_ . My real name, that people knew me by at-least, was Rachel Roth, a play-on-words of my signature spell. It didn’t take long for me to get changed from my nightgown, into my dark-blue cloak, wearing a similarly-colored leotard underneath the cloak. The cloak had typically- even now- covered my hair, keeping all but my face hidden in the shadows, something I felt was a representation of _something_ about me. Something like hiding in the darkness, or anything of that nature. I’m not a psychologist, so I can’t infer into the reasoning behind my clothing choice. It just feels natural to me. 

As I finished dressing, I looked to my door, recognizing the voice on the other side to be Koriand’r or _Kory Anders_ , a Princess of the alien-world of Tamaran, also known as the heroine **Starfire** . The two of us lived together, with our three roommates, in a T-shaped structure called Titan’s Tower; together, the five of us were a group of heroes called the **Teen Titans** , protector’s of Jump City. “What is it, Star? I _just_ woke up.” I asked, using my powers to hover to my bedroom door, opening it with a rather annoyed look on my face. Starfire was one of the Titans I could actually like, but I am _not_ a morning person. The tall, redheaded-princess looked to me, looking a bit sad, as she likely felt bad for disturbing me. Either that, or my tone had it’s usual, bumming impact on my teammate. “Forgive me, but we are needed, friend. It seems my sister, **Blackfire** , is causing a mess; I can only imagine she is trying to draw me out. I would very much appreciate you, and the rest of the Titans, being there. She can be quite difficult.” Starfire informed me, a sigh escaping my lips as the alien in-front of her detailed the sisterly-issues between the Tamaranians. Blackfire, known as Princess Komand’r, shared the same powers as her sister, Starfire: superhuman-level features, flight, language mimicry via lip-on-lip kissing, and the manipulation of solar energy into psionic blasts. Blackfire was also an evil, manipulative _bitch_ , so I didn’t feel bad about having to teach her a lesson, the hard way. Not that I let myself get carried away in such emotions. 

I’ve never been a very emotional person, always having to suppress my feelings; if I hadn’t, my father’s influence, a demon known as **Trigon** , would infest me, taking control of my very being. He was locked away, thanks to the aid of the Titans, but he’d never been truly gone from my life. However, his influence wasn’t the sole reason for my emotion-restriction: I had inherited his powerful magic, and if I hadn’t exercised control, the dark powers could cause untold damage. For those reasons, I meditated, locked myself away in my room, and only faced the world when I had to save the lives of the innocent. I put my dark magic to use for the greater good, instead of the evil intentions my father _likely_ intended. “Fine… Go get the others, Star,” I’d finally answer, looking to a smiling Koriand’r, the redhead visibly pleased with my willingness to help. I watched as she made her way, stopping at the bedroom doors’ of their remaining teammates, checking to see if they had been ready. It seemed I was the last person Starfire had been trying to convince for this, as it didn’t take long for all of us to gather in the Situation Room; though, I’ll admit, this room does function fairly often as just a plain living room. Sitting for hours at a time, watching television on the large monitor, when Jump City’s crime is particularly low. 

As we all gathered, I looked to my other teammates, which included **Victor ‘Cyborg’ Stone** , a hero that possessed alien-technology to replace the majority of his body, following a lethal accident; **Garfield ‘Beast Boy’ Logan** , a green-skinned hero that could take the form of any known animal- even alien species, if he gets a chance to witness them; and, lastly, there was **Damian ‘Robin’ Wayne** , a previous side-kick to **Batman** , trained as an assassin, and someone well-trained in both combat and more intelligent-pursuits. Formerly, the Titans had the leadership of **Dick ‘Nightwing’ Grayson** , a former Robin, to help them; Nightwing eventually left to safeguard Blüdhaven, a sister city to Gotham City. We certainly missed having him around; especially Kori, seeing as the two of them were an item. Though, from what I know, they definitely made time to get together, when crime levels were lower than normal. Starfire had explained the plan to us like this: she would go engage her sister, alone, and we would get involved - only if _necessary_ , however. Damian didn’t much care for the idea, being a person of action, rather than patience. I didn’t really care at the time, gladdened by the fact that I had some time to meditate and calm myself. 

We eventually left, using my magic to teleport the team to the mainland, as our Titan’s Tower was on an island off the coast of Jump City. I suppose that was one of the perks of having someone like me on the team, but I don’t care about it too much. I watched, alongside the others, as Starfire moved to engage her sister. Blackfire had been in the middle of shooting her blackbolts- the psionic blasts- from her hands, striking near innocent civilians as Koriand’r moved in to rescue the vulnerable humans. “ _Sister_ , that is enough! You’re going too far!” Starfire called out, trying to reach out to her aggressive sibling. Blackfire had smiled at the arrival of her naive, innocent sister, likely intending to manipulate the redhead again. Not that we’d let that happen, of course. With a sly smirk, the fellow Tamaranian feigned a look of guilt: “Oh, my! I’m so sorry, sister! I don’t know what has come over me! Please do accept my apology!” Starfire, despite most common sense, had a soft-spot for Blackfire, willing to believe almost anything. This particular princess simply saw the good in everyone, even if the odds of said person moving to the side of justice was abysmal. With that in mind, me and the rest of the Titans could see the end result coming: Starfire moving over to hug her sibling, to show she forgave Blackfire of her misdeeds. Then, and only then, did Komand’r create fists, pummeling the redhead’s chest with her blackbolts, sending Starfire flying into the ground below. 

While initially intending to give Starfire her _chance_ , Damian had lost his temper upon witnessing the villainess’ clear attack, leading the Titans into battle against Blackfire. I hovered, never moving as I watched the team begin to get into action, Cyborg firing off his sonic cannon in Blackfire’s direction, taking flight to help him more accurately hit the villainous Tamaranean. Beast Boy had also made some attempts, taking the form of a snake, approaching me with a rather simple request: “Rae, think you can help me get up there?” It was a decent use of her portals, uttering my iconic line as I worked my magic: “Azarath metrion zinthos!” As my incantation finished, Beast Boy was enveloped by my dark magics, appearing several yards above Blackfire, falling from the sky as he took the opportunity to use his new form to restrict her, his snake-form wrapping around her arms and legs to keep her in place. It kept the princess from moving too much, but did nothing to get in the way of her flight and psionic powers. In-fact, as Beast Boy constricted her, Blackfire focused her psionic abilities in her hands, hitting the heroes long-body as she began to release her blackbolts against him, forcing the shape-shifter to retreat. The Tamaranean villainess continued to target him as he changed form, taking the shape of a pterodactyl, nearly shot out of the sky before Damian began distracting her with some well-timed throwing stars. Starfire was slowly regaining consciousness, the impact of her sister’s hits seemingly keeping the redhead down a bit longer. 

Then, all of a sudden, I noticed Blackfire taking aim at me, what felt like warning shots raining down onto the ground in-front of me. I must’ve made a fierce look from that targeted attempt, as I later learned my powers temporarily got out of control; at the time, I was too preoccupied with taking on the evil _bitch_ . With my magics, I launched cars, and soon lamp-posts, at the Tamaranean villainess, trying to knock her out of the sky, to hopefully put an end to this battle. But, to my amazement, Blackfire simply flew around the obstacles, charging downward straight at me as she descended at an impressive speed. Before she could make impact, I managed to put up a barrier, able to feel the ground quake as I tried to hold her off. When her first attempt failed, she seemed to keep firing off blackbolts in my shield, like _I_ was her real target. I can’t really explain why; all I knew was that the stress of the targeted-attacks was giving me a head-ache. It was difficult to not get emotional when someone was trying so hard to hurt me. Before anyone could arrive, I felt something within me start to _snap_ , and, before I knew it, I had come to- the desperate pleas of my friends telling me to _stop_. It wasn’t until I got a closer look that I realized- with my magic, I had been choking the life out of Blackfire. Everyone was pleading for me to come back to my senses, to stop, and, scared of what I had been doing, I stopped. 

_Why should you? She deserves it, doesn’t she?_ I hear this… familiar, all-too real voice bubbling in my head, portaling out of the battleground as Blackfire looks on, grinning as the Titans wonder to each other on what just happened. _Oh, darn. Right when the fun was getting started. You know you can’t hide from them forever, Raven._ There it goes again. It couldn’t be _him_ , now could it? He was locked away, and I’ve been making sure to maintain control over myself. I might’ve lost control for a moment there, but _his_ voice… it’s just all in my head. It isn’t really him. He’s not really here. _I’m always with you,_ ** _daughter_** _, whether you need me or not. I have to say, I’m quite proud. Squeezing the life out of that so-called_ ** _villain_** _. You really know how to make me proud._ I… you’re not here! I’m just sleeping! This is just a nightmare, a nightmare! I’ll wake up, and no longer hear your voice. I’m certain of it. There’s simply no way I- no way that anyone would let a monster like you inside of them. I would never let someone like you bring wanton destruction to Earth, like you did to Azarath and countless other worlds!

_Harsh words, but this isn’t a nightmare, child. This your_ **_destiny_ ** _, and there are no choices you can make to stop me. But, I find it humorous of you to think denial will keep me away. This world will_ **_fall_ ** _before Trigon, and_ **_you’re_ ** _going to help me do it._ I shudder at the suggestion, wondering what exactly the voice- my father- meant by my helping him in his ruinous mission. Then, I begin to notice something, my own vision going dark, like I’ve been sent deep within my cloak, until all my senses feel dulled. It’s like I’m no longer alive; I can’t feel my body, or see anything around me, feeling almost certain my father was behind this devious act. When I finally _awaken_ , I realize I’ve been summoned to a most-familiar location: my mind-scape, where my mental-self has often been projected from. It appeared, this time, as a mostly empty room, with a large pot of a mysterious liquid being in the center. With a great deal of curiosity, I approach the pot, looking inside of it, witnessing the secret of it: the pot was like a crystal ball, one connected to my visual receptors. Only, instead of getting a sight of the pot, in the pot, I was able to peer at the last sight I’ve seen, prior to entering the mind-scape. This brought forth the terrible truth, that if Trigon wasn’t in here with me, it meant he must be… “ Don’t worry, my little Raven, daddy will take things from here, ” the words that escaped _my_ mouth had been in my own voice, but it was explicitly clear that my father was the person behind them. 

_You don’t_ **_really_ ** _expect to fool the Titans, do you, father? They’ve met you once before. They’ll stop you once again._ With our roles reversed, now my voice echoed throughout Trigon’s mind, reminding him of my teammates and how they’ll defeat him. My father, however, did have one saving grace; in this state of body-possession, he managed to suppress the obvious, physical transformation that came with possession in the past. He was going to look just like me, able to blend in well with my team and the rest of the world. “Don’t worry, my child. I’ve already made plans for your little friends. They won’t be stopping me this time. None of your pathetic world’s heroes will. Though, do keep talking, it’ll make snuffing the life out of your companions all the more satisfying.” I heard my father say aloud, using my voice, albeit with a darker tone to it. It almost seemed like my voice was put through a demonic filter when he spoke in my body. Though, that was likely just for the time-being; he’d probably fix his voice to match mine better when surrounded by my fellow Titans. 

I remained quiet after my father issued his threats, not wishing to force my fellow Titans to receive a more gruesome fate. Silently, though, I’d begun efforts to try and break my father’s control over my body. He wasn’t able to enter as a physical being, it seemed, and had to rely on controlling my body to do his damage. I presumed this was likely his effort to use me, taking out the world’s protectors one-by-one as he prepared for his invasion of Earth in the near future. While hope isn’t my strongest suit, I kept my prayers with my teammates, wishing desperately that they stop my father before it’s too late. All whilst my father put a sinister grin on my face, teleporting my body back to Titans Tower, seemingly to prepare for how he’d handle my teammates. 


	2. Trigon's Titans: Starfire, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After successfully possessing Raven's body, Trigon works to maintain his cover, and prevent the rest of the Titans from finding out about his possession. Later, "Raven" invites Starfire to her room, eager to get the Tamaranean out of their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to have this out a while back, but lost my computer due to user error. 
> 
> Future chapters likely to include other YJ/TT-esque characters (Artemis, Zatanna, Ms. Martian, Jinx, et cetera)

If there was any benefit for me in this evolving situation, it’s that occupying the same mind allowed me to hear my father’s thoughts. Every plan, scheme, and endgame was there for me to access. The only problem was that I couldn’t do anything with this information, as dad- Trigon- had total control over my body. I was left powerless within my own mind; though, if my father slipped up, going near a telepath of sorts, I could potentially contact someone. But, the possibility of doing all that seems slim at the moment, especially considering how powerful Trigon will grow as I sit around hoping for the best. Though, something has been making me feel worrisome: father mentioned taking care of my friends. Just what does he have planned?  **You’ll see soon enough, daughter.** His voice echoes throughout the mindscape, communicating with me without having to move his- my- lips. Father’s slowly picking up new tricks, and I’m almost certain he’s been planning this for quite some time.  _ My friends will see through you. You’ll never get away with any of this! _ I told him, letting my, literally, possessive father know the facts as I had seen them. My father could plot and scheme, forcing his machinations on the world I’ve come to love, but he couldn’t ever hope to dominate the planet. I made no attempt to hide my faith in the rest of the Titans, as well as the idea of the Justice League; if the Titans failed, I had no doubt that the League of Earth’s heroes would rise to the occasion. They would stop my father, that I knew for sure. 

**Your faith in your friends is cute, daughter, but it will not amount to anything. My will is absolute. Any who seek to defy me, well, will face the wrath of Trigon.** His words were that same arrogant, egomaniacal tone that I had come to despise, never once considering myself anything like him. It was only by bloodline that we had any sort of similarities or a connection. For that purpose, I simply ignored his comments, rolling my eyes as he tried to show power against me. Not that it mattered, considering he had free-reign over my body, with all motor function being dominated by my father.  **Perhaps you are in need of a demonstration?** He asked me suggestively, the peering-pool -- that which allowed me to see what my father now sees -- had begun to bubble profusely, the liquid turning a dark red color as an image began to form. My father had still had us in my room at Titans Tower, and I could hear noise returning, a sign of my teammates returning from the scene at Jump City. I couldn’t hear much of what was said, but I had a feeling the rest of the Titans were concerned for me. Because of my father? No, that seemed unlikely. I did, however, surmise, that it must be about my sudden  _ snap _ during the fight with Blackfire, as I had never gone that far against one of our supervillains. Sure, I could be rough with them, but it wasn’t as though I would snuff the life out of them. Or, you know,  _ nearly _ do that. 

**Oh, how sweet! My darling daughter’s friends are worried about her! We should really go console them.** My father said coyly, forming an unsettling smile upon my face. This, before anything else, deeply troubled me, as I had no idea what this could mean. What was he going to do? Before that train of thought could continue for long, I could see my body moving from my bed, and over to my bedroom door, exiting into the hallway to find my fellow Titans several feet away. It seemed they were on their way to check up on me, perhaps thinking the same thing as my father- even if their intentions were drastically different. “Raven, do you want to talk about what happened? It looked like the demon inside of you took over… Then, you disappeared. Had all of us worried sick.” While Damian had asked about my whereabouts, I felt as though he was giving me an inquisitive look, as though his Detective Work under Batman’s tutelage made him more aware when things didn’t feel right. However, my father made quick work to calm everyone’s nerves, giving a slight nod in response to my teammate’s need for answers. “Yeah, I lost control for a moment there… I think Blackfire was purposely trying to antagonize me, to perhaps draw out my half-demon side. For what reason, I can’t really say.” My father’s words, escaping my lips in my own voice, seemed to fool my teammates, as they appeared to believe the lie he spun for them. I cannot currently say whether there was any truth to that, but it did seem very likely. Starfire, in a most apologetic expression, turned to me, hugging me as if to make amends for her sister’s actions. With my face hidden against the warmth of Starfire’s chest, my father formed a grin on my face, pleased as he realized the naivete of my teammates. They seemed to buy into the story he gave them, and little did I know he had already found himself his first prey. 

As everyone seemed to understand the web of lies my father spun, I watched as they seemed to come to that very conclusion quite easily. Blackfire, for sure, could have conceivably done that, as she is rather known for manipulating us; though, usually, it’s limited to Starfire. The two sisters are princesses of Tamaran, and we get the idea that Starfire is hated because of that. Perhaps because Starfire is first in line for the throne. I can’t really say. As I kept my eyes on my friends, who had started to wander off after determining I was alright, I noticed my hands moving to grip at Starfire’s arm. “Hey, Star,” my father called out in my voice, trying to regain the alien’s attention. “Do you mind if we talk for a bit, in my room? There’s something important I think you should know about what happened.” I could see a concerned look form on Starfire’s face, my teammate clearly worried about what exactly I had to say. But, despite how discussing Blackfire might pain her, Starfire reluctantly seemed to follow my father- me- into my bedroom. As I filled with panic and concern for my friend, my only ray of hope rested in Damian, who might just be able to realize something was wrong. Before it’s too late. But, seeing as there was nothing for me to currently do, I could only watch as Starfire took a seat on the bed, sitting beside my possessed-body, with no way of knowing my father was in control. “What is it you need to tell me?” I heard Starfire ask, placing her hands against my own, reminding me of a rather surprising fact: everything my father felt, when controlling my body,  _ I  _ could feel whilst in my mindscape. The softness and texture of the Tamaranian’s hands, the feeling of Starfire’s body against mine earlier- all of it was there. 

“Well, Star… I wanted to apologize to you directly. I let my anger get the best of me- I think we all did. And, I nearly ended your sister’s life. I’m truly sorry.” My father had told her, acting all sincere as he put on the facade of being the  _ actual  _ Raven. The actual me. But, of course, it was all just an act, and one that the alien princess was eating up. “Don’t beat yourself up, my friend. Blackfire, whilst my sister, can be cruel, sinister, and manipulative. It makes sense that she would go after you and your vulnerabilities. You fight so hard to suppress your demon-side, Raven, so I can accept you might slip up at times. Especially if people or events try your patience.” Starfire’s words really made me emotional, almost mirroring how my father moved in and hugged the alien, as if some human-like part of him was reached by those comments. Little did I know, my eyes had begun to glow red- a clear sign of Trigon’s influence, as he started to use some of his demonic power. My father had been avoiding that, as he knew it would reveal himself to my fellow Titans; apparently, though, he had been saving it for when he was alone with one of my teammates. Starfire, unfortunately, couldn’t see the glowing of my eyes, but did gather the troubling information as she struggled to break free of the  _ hug _ . “Um, Raven, that’s enough, can you let me go?” Starfire called out to me, looking to the side as she tried to meet my face, my head pushed over her shoulder.  **Remember how I said they would feel my wrath, daughter?** Oh, no. What the hell was my father about to do? What could be his wrath? I couldn’t have predicted what came next, my possessed-body moving back slightly as though to give Starfire a clear look at my face. My pigmentation, normally grey, had turned a deep red, matching the glow of my eyes as Starfire looked on in suspended horror. “Your eyes… Your skin… Oh, no… Tri-” Starfire attempted to call out, her mind piecing the information together as everything began to make sense. 

Before she could say, or shout, anything to call attention to my room, I was forced to watch as my father performed a bit of magic, a red aura forming over Starfire’s lips, silencing the Tamaranian. It had to be a gag spell, made to silence enemies or victims, something Starfire had most definitely been considered. My father then seemed to back away, focusing some magic to one of my red-skinned fingertips, pressing it to Starfire’s forehead to directly target the alien. “Let’s take care of this  _ feistiness _ first, Star,” my father simply told her, still using my voice for a more hauntingly-twisted impact. The rebellious alien had then momentarily convulsed, a surge of what appeared to be red lightning flowing into her head and down her body, ending with Starfire falling back onto my bed. The gagged alien, it seemed, was left immobile, my father cruelly robbing her of both speech and motor function, making her a prisoner- just like me. Both of us are silent and unable to control our bodies. I was visibly horrified as I stood in my mindscape, my father offering me one minute piece of solace:  **Don’t worry, daughter. She won’t be killed. No, no… The Wrath of Trigon will be done by less lethal means.** While that was comforting, in a very miniscule way, I hadn’t been exactly thrilled to hear that Starfire would still suffer. To be honest, killing Starfire would probably be a mercy compared to things I expected my father to do to her. Though, as I soon found out, I wasn’t even close to being right about what he was planning. 

With Starfire laid back against my bed, my father could easily walk to my bedroom door, lock it, and cast a bit of what I perceived to be a warding spell. As far as I could tell, the warding had properties of endurance and noise-cancellation, meaning nobody would be able to listen in, nor enter the bedroom that way. Not unless they were super-strong. I could tell, thanks to that, that this  _ wrath _ of my father’s wouldn’t be pretty. It was bound to cause noise, and he seemed to dislike ruining the surprise of possessing me. Perhaps that was why he’s been playing this game with the fellow Titans, pretending to be me. When he felt secure enough that there would be no interruptions, my father returned to my bed, looking down at Starfire, who had been crying through death-glares at my possessed-body. She was visibly scared, but full of hatred toward my father. “Well, don’t you look adorable! Giving me such cold eyes, throughout all those tears. Perhaps being away from Tamaran has made you weak, Starfire?” My father had surmised, taunting Starfire as he appeared to be having a lot of fun with this situation. Then, I got my first hint of what exactly my father had intended for Star, as my hands seemed to press onto the bust of the alien princess, feeling the sizable mounds of my fellow heroine. The sensation, the softness- all of it sent strange feelings throughout my body. I had never done anything like this before, but it didn’t feel bad; rather, I had kind of enjoyed it. Though, that wasn’t to say I didn’t feel guilt over such feelings, as the circumstances just made me feel wrong, especially as I had to look at Starfire’s pained face. The Tamaranian, like me, could tell just what the demon had been after: Starfire’s body. She was in a relationship Dick Grayson, a former Robin, so doing all of this was even more uncomfortable for her. I had hoped, to no avail, that I could somehow overthrow my father’s dominance and stop this. Only, it couldn’t be done, and I was powerless to watch him molest my fellow Titan over her purple top. 

Starfire had tried to twist and turn her head in a rebellious fervor, only for the immobility to limit her moments to shakes of her head. As a smirk appeared over my face, I was forced to watch as my hands reached for the fabric that allowed Starfire’s cleavage to be on display. With a tug, my father had essentially torn open the Tamaranian’s top, exposing her full-breasts to him - and, by extension, me. It was the first time I had seen the bare breasts of another girl my age, so I wasn’t sure how to handle it, aside from my feelings of disgust and guilt for letting this occur in the first place. This had allowed my father to grope Starfire’s bust directly, forcing me to feel every moment of the molestation as the senses got sent to me. Every touch, squeeze, and pull on the round breasts hit me hard. All of this touching, feeling, and teasing of Starfire’s body brought a shade of red to my friend’s face; I could tell at this point, that if she wasn’t gagged, that Starfire would be releasing sounds of pleasure. Sounds of guilty pleasure, but pleasure nonetheless. The Tamaranian’s body seemed to light up as the teasing continued, my father pinching Starfire’s nipples in an attempt to force a reaction out of her, all whilst looking down on her- in both a metaphorical and literal sense. 

**You have such adorable friends, daughter. I’m sure you don’t mind if I have some more fun with them, don’t you?** I pleaded, I begged- hell, I even  _ commanded _ him to stop. Simply take me instead. But, no. It was never about me. My father, the sadistic demon known as Trigon, was all about conquering. Taking over this mortal plane. Nothing I did would ever compel him to stop a plan he himself set in motion. That’s why my futile actions to stop him probably hurt me so deeply. The feeling of hopelessness had been building, and I was left to observe as he suddenly stopped molesting Starfire. From what I could see, his efforts had been successful: her nipples were hard in reluctant excitement, her breathing raspy as my father finally relented in his conquest of her body. However, all of this suffering, it appeared, wasn’t over quite yet, as my friend suddenly felt  _ my _ hand on their chest, a couple inches above their breasts. Magic had been flowing through my hand when contact was made, my father’s latest antics leading to muffled screams coming out of Starfire; she was victimized by what appeared to be a magic-based brand, one that was very reminiscent of the tattoos found on my father’s demon-form, looking like two sets of eyes. And, like the standard method of branding someone, this magical brand seemed to burn like hell as it was put on Starfire’s chest. I don’t know what exactly it’s meant to do, but it’s very bad if my father is marking her like that. If I was to hazard a guess, it seems as though he’s trying to mark Starfire as his property. Something I know the Titans won’t let him get away with. 

But, for the time-being, I was left to watch as my paralyzed comrade writhed in a mix of satisfaction and shame over the pleasure they experienced, unable to hold back the feelings that were swelling within them. My father, a monster in his own right, has done a lot worse things than sexually-defiling someone, but it didn’t really make the impact of seeing it done to Starfire sting any less. Especially with it being done through  _ my  _ body. Several pleasure-filled moments later, I noticed my father start to look down Starfire’s half-naked body, the remnants of her clothing all loose and free from the tearing he did minutes ago. And, to further toy with her, I noticed my father start to reach down, his fierce hand pressing against the crotch of my Tamaranean ally. The touch of her enemy made Starfire twist and turn more intensely, trying harder than ever to escape his grasp. And yet, the shared senses told both me and my father that the thin clothing covering that area was moist, dampened by juices of excitement. It was clear to my father, who smirked maliciously at the feel of it, that Starfire was aroused, despite her attempts at freedom. All of the teasing he gave her made the alien princess wet, even if she detested the molestation efforts of the demon that had been violating her. 

“What’s  _ this _ ? Enjoying yourself a  _ bit  _ too much for a damsel in distress, aren’t we?” My father asked, my voice and his blend together as he spoke through me, taunting Starfire with a sinful grin. The remark caused the Tamaranean princess to shake her head in front of me and my father, unwilling to accept the facts of her building ecstasy; this was likely a battle for her, and one that Starfire was refusing to lose. To admit defeat to my father, would likely mean the end of her rebellion and her submission to him. For those reasons, Starfire kept fighting it, even as my father’s fingers snaked their way under the thin fabric that had covered her most vulnerable area. With our shared senses, I could feel my fingers protruding into the soft, yet tight, embrace of my comrade’s pussy-  _ wait _ , that word? Why did it come to mind? Such vulgar words… I could only think it was related to my father’s control over me. Possibly warping my mind, along with the control over my body. I’d like to think that’s merciful, considering my mind could be impacted in far worse ways. But, as I wondered about all of this, I could feel Starfire’s cunt  _ clench _ around my father’s--  _ my _ finger-- as it thrusted away at the Tamaranean’s inner-walls, causing more strained reactions on the superheroine’s face. I could see how hard my friend was trying to resist the acts of pleasure, despite her immobilization, as my father’s combined efforts worked to whittle down her acts of defiance. I was certain the belief that her allies would save her was the main thing that kept Starfire so strong, as though Dick Grayson would come in at any moment to save her from Trigon’s clutches. Only, that never came to pass. My father wasn’t going to be stopped; even if my friends arrived in time to save her, I’m not entirely sure that my father could be defeated by them. His power, combined with my mind, made him a dangerous foe; even if he was purged from my body, my father could return at any point. Only by permanently killing my father would his threat be erased. 

For a moment, I think both myself, and Starfire, believed this madness to be at an end when my father ceased his molestation, leaving the Tamaranean ally of mine alone. As he simply stood there, I could see my comrade body shake-- either in nervousness or sense of unsatisfied arousal, I couldn’t really say. But, what first felt like the end of her suffering, soon became much, much worse, as my father utilized a bit more magic to have some fun with my friend. With his magicks, which colored red - as opposed to my back, I saw my father conjure familiar forms to those I often used against more mobile foes. Albeit, in a different way. The magic my father used had created constructs that matched the appearance of tentacles, things I often conjured to bind and restrict enemies of varying sizes. Using the tentacles came as a hidden blessing, as I realized I wouldn’t be experiencing any sort of sensations from what might befall Starfire; though, that sense of joy was crushed by my father’s motives with the constructs. In my mindscape, I could see through my own eyes how those constructs started to defile my Tamaranean friend’s bodies in  _ much _ more invasive ways. One of the constructs had wrapped around Starfire’s breasts, tightly squeezing the soft, sizable pieces of flesh, attention returning to her admittedly mature body. Another, to our shared surprise, snaked it’s way past my friend’s ruined clothing to slip into her dripping pussy, spreading open the tight hole as it violated. And, while I couldn’t feel the sensation of the penetration, the sounds rang loudly in my ears. The moistness, the thrusting, and the dulled sounds of pleasure that tried to escape Starfire’s lips only made it worse for me. I could see a messy, hateful gaze from Starfire as she seemed to be losing control of herself from the aggressive penetration of the construct, as my father seemed hellbent on breaking her. I’m certain, however, that the gaze only empowered my father-- fueled by the very emotions Starfire was giving him. And, oddly enough, I was beginning to hear something in my head: Star, herself. She wasn’t talking to me, and she remained gagged. I found it strange, especially since I seemed to hear, quite clearly, moans of pleasure, in her voice. With each thrust of the construct, the voice grew louder and louder, my friend’s flushed face lighting up a bright red, her body trembling with the pace of the penetration. 

For some time, I imagined it was just going to keep continuing like this; ravaging my teammate’s vulnerable pussy, raping her as she could only struggle against the restrictions placed on her. That is, until, finally, I saw a different reaction on Starfire’s face, one that almost spoke euphoria as the sounds of Starfire’s moans, which radiated in my head, reaching a high-point. As my father looked down, we could both see why she acted this way: all of the teasing and penetrations led Star to an orgasm, her body twitching in the most regrettable of climaxes. She saw this as a mark of defeat, most likely; though, knowing Starfire, this wasn’t going to be the end. To my delight, when my father looked her in the eyes, the signs of pleasure had visibly been removed, replaced by the same hate the alien princess had shown throughout the teasing attempts my father made. “Still looking at me with such cold, deadly eyes? I would expect nothing less from a warrior of Tamaran.” My father remarked, looking at my comrade with a rather pleased look on his face, perhaps gladdened that Star wasn’t making this easy for him. Just to give my father an excuse to be even more of a monster. “But, against a  _ god _ a mortal like you is  _ nothing _ !” He exclaimed to her, our voice speaking to Starfire in unison. As the constructs were dispersed following his talk about mortals and gods, I could sense my father focusing his magic somewhere else, most likely preparing his next trick. Though, as he seemed to be tiring of the gag, Trigon released the gag-spell while casting a sound dampener on my bedroom, leaving nobody able to hear what goes on in my room. Starfire could yell until her lungs tire out, and it would make no difference. 

“You vile curr! You can’t keep this up forever! And I will  _ never  _ bow to the likes of you! My team will discover the  _ truth _ , and when they do, we’ll save Raven and banish you for  _ good _ !” Starfire yelled at my father, her breath ragged, and voice full of conviction. I wanted to have faith in her, to believe that my friend’s words would ring true in my situation. Yet, I just couldn’t shake the belief that it was all for nothing. My father was a being of domination and ruination; he wasn’t going to let himself suffer such a loss. The concerns that raged in my head only seemed to be confirmed in the way my father laughed, mocking Starfire’s misplaced sense of hope in the Titans. “Your faith in your friends, princess,” my father began, “is pointless.” Then, I looked up, my father’s magicks used to cast visual projections-- images of things my father wished to people. In this instance, both myself and Starfire were forced to witness images of worlds that my father has brought to ruin; decorated with death, destruction, and near annihilation of all life in the world. Some of those images even showed lifeforms my father enslaved in his conquests, or those he ‘made an example of’ for those who fought his will. And, as quickly as the images appeared, Trigon sent them away, showing us the fate that awaited Earth. A fate my father felt confident was unstoppable, even if the Titans and Earth’s heroes intervened. 

“You needn’t worry, though, as soon your suffering will be brought to an end… All you shall know will be  _ the will of Trigon _ .” He warned, taking a grasp over the cloak that covered my possessed-body, my pale-grey flesh covered in a series of red-tattoos. The markings on my body were more physical signs of my possession; it was the reason my father remained in my normal uniform. He could’ve likely suppressed those markings, but it was far easier to just stay in my dark cloak. For now, I watched as he next tore at my unitard, my bare body on display for Starfire-- my teammate-- for the first time, to my knowledge. I was a bit concerned as to why my father did this; showing off my own slit and modest breasts didn’t really provide any sort of hint to what he had planned. I wasn’t sure if he planned on forcing her to toy with my body, or what. My answer had only come in when, to my shock, he had looked down at my crotch, the red aura of his magicks focusing on my trimmed cunt. What transpired next had me feeling like my body underwent a major alteration; something I thought must be similar to how Beast Boy’s body feels, having internal restructuring of my being. In particular, I felt like my crotch had caught on fire, an unnatural, almost bone-cracking sensation filling me up as I watched something unheard of happening down there. I couldn’t really explain it, but my clit seemed to be growing at an exponential rate, exploding in both size and girth before my very eyes. And, with a smile on my father’s face, I watched as the unexpected happened: the growth done to my clit had left it in the shape of a large, thick  _ cock _ , raring to go, and ready for use on poor Starfire. “So,  _ princess _ … Let’s put an end to your suffering. For good.”


End file.
